


Falling out

by M_Goodnight



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Goodnight/pseuds/M_Goodnight
Summary: You were dangerous one of the most wanted women in the world then suddenly you mom of twins. You lover hasn't wanted you in years right? Well maybe becuase he is The Vagabond and he has no idea these kids exist. But when you suddenly are forced out of hiding and back into a whirl wingThis story honestly wont pick up pick up until later





	1. one

You sighed taking off your heels and collapsing on the couch. It was another hard day at the office you were thankful for your job no matter how draining it is ,it was safe and secure and ensured your home every night. You were President of Achievement Corp. and worked for Geoff Ramsey. It wasn’t the first time you’d worked with Geoff but This job was a lot safer than robbing banks and getting shot at. You no longer were Little Red ,Famous assassin, bank robber and hit woman. You were just Maxx Goodnight President of Achievement Corp. and mother of Twin children little Maya and Daman. Letting your Black hair fall out of your tight bun letting it fall into loose curls down your back. Your children will be home soon so you may as well as get changed and start dinner. You lived in a nice three bedroom, two bath house with your kids and no one else. You get off the couch and walk to your bed room and change into a pair of Jeans and black v neck shirt. Your halfway through making dinner when you hear your front door open and two sets of little feet run through your house “Mommy!” you hear two little voices yell and you go into the living room where your children are waiting with their Papa Geoff. This was your secret , Geoff wasn’t just your boss he was like a father to you and if it wasn’t for him then you wouldn’t be able to do the things you needed to do to be able to provide for your children. You were a single mother of two four year olds but you weren’t bitter. The father of your children was still alive but he made it clear he didn’t want anything to do with you ever again. Geoff's girlfriend Jack didn’t know about Geoff's private affairs how his business meetings were him taking care of the kids when you were swamped at work , picking them up from day care and sometimes staying at your house when you had to go away on business for his company. 

You hug both your kids tightly before kissing both their heads. “ I missed my babies” You coo. Maya Giggles and Daman says” We missed you mama Papa Goeff. (GO-F) Took us to the ride the fairest wheel and we got to play games and we had so much fun. “You ruffled his black hair and said” That’s great bud now why don’t you and your sister go wash up for supper. “ The kids nod and run off to do as told. You smile at Geoff and say,”Thank you Geoff. They love spending time with you.” He picks up the twins backpacks that were previous discarded on the floor. “ No problem they’re great kids. You know He misses you.’ You sign and take the back packs from him “ Would you like to stay for dinner Geoff? I'm making italian.” Geoff chuckles and says “Sure.” You put the backpacks on the counter and You and Geoff finish dinner together as the twins played at the table. Geoff stirs the pasta sauce as you pull fresh garlic bread of a warm pan. “Do they ask any questions?” Geoff whispers. You shake your head and whisper, “Thankfully but eventually they will ask something. I guess I will figure it out when we get there.” You and him set the table “ Ok guys dinner time.” You smile setting with your children you watched them eat and make a mess talking with Geoff making plans for next week. Soon after dinner Geoff picks up a sleepy Maya and you pick up a sleeping Daman and you set them on the kitchen counters and wipe off their faces and hands with wash rags before taking them to be you take off their shoes and put them in their pjs. Geoff watches as you tuck them in and kiss each of your sleeping childrens heads softly. 

With your babies sleeping you start cleaning up , which means Geoff puts the leftovers in the fridge and you leaving dishes in the sink for tomorrow. You both sit on the couch, your body is exhausted from the day but you know your not gonna be able to sleep tonight and you decide to confide in your friend, “Geoff I’m having a bad feeling , i think something bad is gonna happen. “ Geoffs face turns serious and he says” Are you prepared to leave if you have to” You look at him then down at your feet as you say” Geoff i’m gonna be honest I have emergency bags packed and their in the car but I have nowhere to go Geoff you and I both know I can not go back to The Fakes. Not with the kids anyway, how would I explain them? How would I explain me leaving? How would I tell him?” Tears burned your eyes as geoff wrapped an arm around you reassuringly. “It doesn’t matter you always have a place with the Fakes Should anything happen you get out and come to us if you want We can keep you hidden okay but you have to relax okay. It's getting late get some sleep and Call me in the morning “ He kisses your head and leaves saying a quick goodbye and closing your door quietly. Once you hear his car drive down the road you get off the couch and go into your room

Going under your bed you pull out a box and sit on the floor . Opening the box you smile pictures of your kids and your past litter the top of the contents within. You pick up the first picture it's you holding Daman and Maya back when you still dyed your hair . Your hair was disheveled and your face was sweaty but there you were holding two tiny babies by yourself. The nurse took the picture that day It was almost a year after you left the Fakes, Nine Months to be exact. You found out you were pregnant two months after you left and of course You called The father must have called a hundred times but he didn’t want you anymore so there you were Pregnant with twins alone. The next picture was a picture of Geoff and the twins It was taken about a month after their birth, you need a job badly and You knew you could Trust Geoff ,He was angry at first but when he saw your saggy one room apartment and Two beautiful babies he couldn’t leave you there . He bought you this house and gave you a job. You couldn’t be more grateful for him. You looking the Box and pick up a stack of photos Each one was another year milestone for the kids. Most of them were You and the kids a few of the had Geoff in them too. The holiday ones like Christmas, New years and Thanksgiving he was absent but on their birthday and Halloween he was there. Plus he would spoil the kids on christmas and Their birthday by sending the mountains of Gifts. You set the pictures aside and pick up your old Ap Pistol It was bright red much like a lot of your things then It even had your symbol engraved on it. It was a claw marks like from a wolf in tree bark. You used to leave that symbol with your long nails and usually used blood like ink. But that was behind you

. You look further and Find your old Gear. It's been awhile you wondered if it even fit any more. You take it out of the box and strip out of your clothes . You put on the high waisted black Jeans they were ripped and the big hole on your Left thigh revealed your Tattoo it was Just a line of lyrics. It said ‘Darling You’ll Be Okay ‘and was surrounded by roses. You had multiple tattoos including on on your back right shoulder that had your children's names and birthday and finally your symbol on your right hip it was only 4 inches long. You put on your long sleeve white cropped top, It was a halter top and had three rips on each shoulder and a rip right about your cleavage. It was a little smaller since your breasts had grown since your pregnancy but hey there wasn’t anything you could do about it. Next was the Thigh high Red boots thatstill fit like a glove. Finally you signature Red leather Jacket. It felt just like you remembered it Pulling the Hood over you head you smiled as you Hair framed your face. It had been awhile since you felt this kind of confidence but it was everything you had missed.You reach into pocket and found Two more pictures.. One was you and The Fakes the other was you and him. They looked so much like him, The twins had your hair and your energy but the had softer versions on his face and His Blue eyes. Maya's eyes were a sparkling bright blue and Damans' were like look into the ocean, it reminded you of him so much but they were your beautiful children. He didn’t Want you and that was fine by you. You pick up all the photos and smile. This was all you needed. 

You hear a rustle in your house and shove the pictures in your jacket and grab your gun. The movement through you house was too big to be your toddlers. You move silently out of your room and into the twins room. Thankfully you kept the kids in the same room for the time being. On the way you hear voices their faint but they weren’t any you recognized. You slide into the kids room and s\lock the door. You hide the gun in your boot and wake up your kids. Immediately silencing their questions, and dressing them as fast as possible. You put Daman in Jeans his red converse a black Shirt and red Flannel. You quickly put Maya in a Black dress with Red converse and flannel. You laid these out for the kids earlier that evening to save time in the morning and were currently thankful for it now you have them hold your hands and begin Sneaking out of the room you head for the garage only to be met with four large men. “Oh no.” You push the kids behind you as one of the men approach. “Come with us lady right now and no one gets hurt.” The man said. You take a deep breath and push your kids into the garage as you pull out your gun and shoot two of them. “ Get in the Car now!” you yell as you fight off one of the men the other heads for your kids and you kick your assailant back and shoot the man heading for your children. Sending a high kick to the last mans head and watch as his blood cakes your shoe. You run to your car and Begin to drive like a bat out of hell. You tell the kids to keep their heads down as you drive just in case someone follows you. 

The drive there you have the Radio playing the kids favorite station to help them calm down and even sing to some of them keeping your eyes open for anyone tailing you. “Guys i'm sorry about that but we won’t be going home for awhile. I know that was scary but your safe now and mommy will always be there to protect you.” you say calmly even though inside you knew one day they would have to learn to fight for themselves. You watch as the kids crawl in the front seat with you and you smile, at them “ Mommy who were those men?” Maya asked her hand death gripping her brothers. You have no idea what to say except “ Bad people my babies. But their not going to bother us okay.” You pull into a large building and type in a code. Glad to know some things never change the code was still the same. You get the kids out of the car and grab one of the bags out of the car , you could come back later for the rest. You put the backpack on and pick up your yawning twins before heading to the elevator. Holding both kids you use your foot to push the elevator button and away you go. It was super late hopefully no one was awake and you could sneak the kids into a spare room. But as fate would have it your greeted by Four guns pointed at you and your kids The minute the door opens. 

“Hey guys long time no see?”,you say nervously. They lower their guns and stare at you in shock. Michael is the first to speak, ”What the Fuck?” you frown and retort, ”Watch you mouth Jones.” They let you in and you set your children down. The twins look at the our strangers and grab your legs. “ Hey guys don’t be scared these are your aunts and uncles.” Jack gets down on one knee and smiles at the kids.” Hello My name is Jack” she says in a soft voice” What's your names?” They look up at you for approval so you give them nods. Your daughter is first to speak” My Name is Maya and This is my Brother Daman.” Daman grabs his sister hands and says” We're twins.” You smile at them . “Who the Fuck is here bothering us at this time of the night!” You hear someone yell and Geoff comes walking down the hall. The kids faces light up and break from your legs into a run and tackle the kingpin to the ground. “Oh shit” you mumble watching the fakes reactions to the their leader and the children. You set down the backpack suddenly aware how exhausted you are and the pain in your body. You haven’t fought in years your body was no used to that kind of movements. “Maxx where have you been? are these your children's? Does Ryan know ?” The lads bust out the questions while the kids lay on their uncle Geoff who doesn’t even bother getting up. you sigh and simply say “ Can i get these kids to bed and drink something before we start the questions.” They nod and you return to mom mode.


	2. chapter 2

 

After prying your kids from Geoff ,Jack leads you to a spare bedroom where she helps you put the kids in their night clothes. Maya is in a Red nightgown and Daman wears a black shirt and plaid pants. You tuck them in and turn on the bathroom light and cracking the door like a makeshift night light.  You take off your Jacket and leave your gun with it Taking the pictures out the pockets. You walk back into the kitchen where Gavin is kind enough to hand you a cup of coffee you take a drink and smile because it was just how you liked it. Everyone sits at the dining room table you and Geoff side by side. ‘First things first they are my kids. I'm so sorry for leaving, after me and Ryan had that falling out , I found out I was pregnant. I tried to call him but he never answered  me for nine months I tried but there was nothing I could do. I had to work on the fly and figure something out. I’ve been living in Los santos the whole time working for Geoff in his company. “ Geoff speaks next, “Maxx didn’t want anyone to know but she had a tough choice to make and she called me and asked for help. That’s why I’m always so busy I have been picking up the kids when she is busy taking them out on the weekends I was even there when the kids had chicken pox.” You rub your face and say”That was Hell for sure.” they laugh then Gavin says” By why are you here now at bloody 2 in the morning.” You sigh and fidget with the pictures in your hands. “Someone came to the house there were four men in my house, that came after me and my kids. I told Geoff I had a bad feeling. “  Jack gently lays her hand on yours, “You feelings are never wrong and i bet they’ve only sharpened over time. I’m glad you came back you have a home here and so do those gorgeous children. “ You smile at her and watch the lads nod in agreement. “Where's the Vagabond?” You ask even though your scared of his reaction. “Geoff gently rubs your back and says” He went out and should be back anytime now but you’ll be okay “You smile and Geoff says” We’ll worry about them in the morning why don’t you show them that stack of pictures you have there.”  You smile and spread out he pictures from the last few years Jack smiles looking at your old sonogram photos and their little baby pictures while the lads laughs at the Halloween pictures that Geoff's in. He always looked so annoyed but it was cute.You yawn and soon everyone decides it's high time for bed. You smile and head into the same room as your children and change into  Black volleyball shorts and Red long sleeve v neck. Before you crawl in bed with the most important things in your life.

  
  


When you wake up the kids are gone and it causes you to break out into anxiety. “MAYA! DAMAN!” You yell running out of the room you run into the kitchen and find Jack Making them Chocolate chip pancakes. You sigh and smile as they yell” Mommy!” with their mouths full of chocolatey goodness.  You hop in the counter next to them and Jack says” I went to check on you this morning and they were awake I didn’t want them to wake you up sorry about the scare.” You Grab the orange juice and fill as glass as you sit on the counter before you say” It's fine just after last night I was scared”  Jack hands you a Plate and you thank her, “Mind if I kidnap your kids for a bath .” You nod and she helps your sticky kids off their barstools and take them to cleanup. You sigh and take your breakfast and go to the dining room table , sitting down you relax for the first time in four years you have a moment where your not worrying. You eat your breakfast absentmindedly looking out the large window lost in thought. You end up so lost you don’t even hear the elevator open. Nor do you hear the footsteps coming your way, It isn’t until you hear a heavy thud on the table and it causes you to jump.

 

You turn and see a dark towering figure, With a black line of paint swiped across his blue eyes, his Dark hair pulled back into a ponytail , you can smell gunpowder on his leather jacket and Jeans. And you quickly stand up and make to run. He grabs your arm and stops you, “What are you doing here Maxx?”  he says his voice deep and demanding. ‘Damn his voice is still sexy!” you think before you rip your arm away. “That’s none of your business anymore Haywood.” You grab your plate and cup and put them in the sink he follows you and says”I thought it was clear we were over with.” You growl and face him,”Don’t worry I didn’t come back for you this has nothing to do with you!” he stands over you as you glare at each other fire burning down in your being.”Then why are you here. Just leave. You are not welcome here.” his voice hard but you know better than to back down. “ If I had anywhere else to go I would but I don’t so Back off!” You turn to leave ready to hide away with your kids. “ You have no right to be here so Why come back now.” it stops you in your tracks and you want to retrot back something mean but you can’t . You begin to turn around when you hear little feet running down the hall and your heart drops. Jack Has dressed the kids , Daman is wearing black Jeans with a grey shirt and Maya wears a Grey dress with a red bow in her hair. Both children have their Flannels on again and their matching converse they hug your legs and you smile softly down at them. You turn around and look at the father of your children, he has shock written all over his face and you simply say ,”This is why I’m back. Kids meet Mr.Haywood. Mr.Haywood, this is Maya and Daman my children.” the kids wave shyly. Jack stands behind you ready to defuse any bad situation possible but you simply grab the twins hands and turn around taking them back to your room with you. 

 

“ Maxx wait please” You hear Ryan start to run after you only to be stopped by Jack as you close the door behind you. You sigh and give your kids some toys from you emergency backpack to play with while you get dressed in your clothes from yesterday. Your other clothes were still in your car so you would have to go get them later on. The twins play on the bed while you try to get your mind together. That wasn’t the greatest way to tell a man he had kids he had never met before. Your door opens and Jack comes in, “Hey are you alright?” You nod by deep down you really need a good cry. Jack gently holds your hand and says” Well I was wondering if you would mind if I set up a room for the kids? I will pay for everything I will get them toys and bed and more clothes. I’ll even get them some books to read and we can teach them some stuff. Like early homeschooling if you want.” You smiled at her Jack was so excited about the kids. “Yeah that's fine you can get their Car seats from my car and take them with you if you want.” Jack lights up and says “Oh thank you Maxx I am going to spoil your kids while their here. “You smile and pick you Daman watching Jack pick up Maya who Giggles. You leave the room  with Jack and you kids, You head down to the Garage and Help Jack exchange the booster seats from your car to hers. You weren’t worried about anything happening to them under Jack's’ care because Jack was just as protective as you were. You remind you kids to behave and grab the last few bags from your car as Jack leaves.

 

You take your bags back up stairs and you’re greeted by Your Ex, “ Here let me help you”, he reaches for your bags but you brush him away. Walking past him he follows you,”Maxx please, I just need to ask you a few questions.” you make it to your room a throwdown your bags.” I fucking called you , when I found out I was Pregnant I called you a hundred times! And you didn’t answer me once!” You leave your room to find Geoff and Ryan follows you. “Maxx I was angry if you would have came to me in person Things could have been different.” Your in the dining room and you don’t even notice the rest of the Fakes in the adjoined living area. “If you had picked up the phone or awsnered my text instead of being so goddamned selfish you wouldn’t have missed the last five years of our lives!” You can tell Ryan is getting pissed off but you don’t care your inner demon is coming out just like his vagabond. He growls,”how do i know they’re even my kids anyway.” You go blind and the next things anyone knows your swinging your fist and connecting with his face. “I am not, nor was I ever a whore. You were and have been the only Man I have ever been with. But your right about one thing they aren’t your kids they are my kids.” Ryans hold his face where you hit him completely dumbfounded, you poke your finger to his chest, “They have my last name, I raised them by Myself, I went through a full pregnancy alone,Gave birth alone. Those kids see Geoff as more of a father because he was kind enough to help me out. You wanna know something Ryan as far as I’m concerned and those Kids concerned They Don’t have a real father. Just Me, their grandpa, uncles and their aunt. But not you so do the one thing your good at and stay the fuck away.” You huff and turn to go back to your room you notice the Fakes and wave softly as you stomp to your room.  You lay in bed your long hair sprawled across the bed silent tears slip down your face in anger, You hear the door open but make no motions to wove from the ball position you created. The Lads lay in bed with you Gavin and Ray the closest to you, Like old Times. 

 

When everyone was younger the lads would lay with you in bed after Bad days it was comforting for you as well as them. Ray plays with your hair while Gavin hold the hand relaxed on the bed and ,Michael  hold the Hand above your head with Gavin Laying his head on his arm. After awhile you have fallen asleep body exhausted, When you wake the Lads have gone and your children are taking naps next to you. “ You get out of bed and  stretch softly leaving the room you close the door letting the kids sleep. You follow the sound of things hitting the wall and cursing to find Jack and the lads Moving a Bunk bed into the corner of a room. The room is Red and the bunk bed is black. With a black dresser and two toy chest with the twins names on each chest you smile. There’s a bookshelf JacK herself was filling with books. Gavin and Michael were adjusting  the bunkbed while Ray was putting clothes on a racks in the closet. There was a small table in the center of the room a with craft supplies placed on it and two little chairs pushed under it .”Wow” is all you can say which gains everyone's attention. Jack runs to you wraps a arm around your shoulders.”what do you think?” she asks. You walk around the room”Jack this is amazing their going to love it.” She smiles and starts making the beds. “Well I’m glad putting this bunk bed together was a real bitch.” Michael says. Geoff walks in and says,”Jesus Christ Yall put this together in two hours and I takes up a week for a heist.” You laugh and help Ray put clothes on the racks.  You were extremely grateful for all of this until you were a hundred percent sure your kids were safe this was amazing . 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kIND OF SHORT BUT ENJOY LOVE!

The kids would be awaking any moment now and you decided to make Lunch for everyone. You were in the middle of cutting potatoes when Ryan decided we wanted to go for round three. His cheek was bruised and there was small cut from you ring but  you weren’t messing around and now he knew. You try to ignore him as he sit in the same barstool you son had been sitting on this morning staring at you intently. Ryan would always watch you when you used knives whether it was when you were cooking or interrogating someone. Usually if it was the later the result would be answers and you and him would end up fucking like rabbits, There was no wonder you had twins they way you were.  You put down the knife and begin to was the potatoes and in the midst of that Ryan speaks. “Maxx I’m really sorry for what I said earlier I was angry and I apologize. I made a mistake all those years ago and those kids need a father, And if their mine I want to take responsibility for them.” You put the potatoes in a pot of water to boil and pick up the knife to cut chicken into strips. “Ryan” you say calmly “ I accept your apology for your accusation earlier however, those kids have been fine without you they don’t even ask about their dad.” you begin to bread the chicken not even bothering to look at him. You hear his fist hit the counter and don’t even jump” Maxx Please don’t keep them from me I want to be apart of their lives.” You  turn to fry the chicken strip and point at him. “Ryan you don’t have any rights to these kids your name isn’t even on the birth certificates. I offered you everything five years ago , you were the one who wanted me gone remember. You're the one who told me to leave and never come back. I was the person who was ignored. Remember that.” Ryan held his head in his hands and you bit your lip to hold back anything you might regret saying. You try and busy yourself making gravy and finishing the mashed potatoes. You knew what your kids liked and what the Fakes liked so it wasn’t hard coming up with a meal for everyone.

Ryan speaks up and this time his voice is trembling and you feel your heart break,” Maxx I know this is my fault, but Please Give me another Chance. We don’t have to be in a relationship but let me be a father.” You sigh and nod, You had a feeling that it wouldn’t last besides you and your kids would be going home soon anyway. You hear Ryan get up  but you don’t recognize that his steps are coming up to you until his arms are wrapped around you and picking you up spinning you around in the kitchen. “James Ryan Haywood! You put me down this instant!” He smiles and sets you down still holding you. “Thank you Maxx! I promises to do the best I can for our kids.” He grins you push him away and frown “ You can start by making their plates while I go wake them up.” Ryan looks at what you have made a meal for a small army and nods. You sigh  and start to leave the kitchen when you stop and say” Later on today we’ll take the kids out and tell them well go to the beach or something.” You walk to the bedroom and see your sleeping kids. You gently kiss each of their heads to wake them up although they still play tired you pick them up and carry them into the dining room. Ryan moves to take Maya from you and you hesitate at first but allow him. He looks down a his daughter who is barely awake to notice his presence. “She’s beautiful” he whispers. You watch him mimic your movements as you wake your son up setting him in a chair , he does the same. He sits with them watching every move they make talking to them in a calm voice and genuinely smiling. You fill up their sippy cups with juice and set them on the table as the lads Make their way to the kitchen. Sitting opposite of Ryan you smile at your kids. The lads fill the table and soon Jack and Geoff enter the Dining room. 

 

Jack smiles and slides her arms around Geoff's side “We have Great Kids Geoff.”Geoff smiles and says “and Grandkids now” Jack smiles and hands Geoff a plate as they join the party. They kindly bring you and Ryan Plates as well seeing as you’ve forgotten to get your own. Geoff sets the plate in front of you you smile and say,”Thank you”. He smiles and kisses your cheek saying,” Remember To take care of yourself I won’t always be around to remind you.” You sigh and nod. You don’t miss Ryan's look as you eat begrudgingly.  You help your children clean up after eating as Ryan gets his Car He has to Get the Car seats so you change into a clean Outfit. You throw your hair up in a bun and use a Red bandana as a Headband . You put on a Black Jack Daniels shirt With jean Shorts and a Red Flannel. Over your Red bikini. Putting on Red converse you grab your kids And begin to wrestle them into swimsuits. Maya Has a red One piece swimsuit that you cover up with a Flannel and her own little Jean shorts. And you’ve just finished putting Daman in his Black swim trunks and  a red T-shirt when Ryan Comes in . He smiles watching Maya play with the pigtails you had fashioned on her head . You pick up a backpack with the things Jack's has given you to take to the beach before you say ”Come on you two lets go to the beach.” The kids squeal in excitement before they race to the elevator. You start to head to the door when Ryan stops you. “Maxx ,What was Geoff talking about during lunch.” You push past Ryan and say,”Nothing you should be concerned with Ryan.” before walking out. Thankfully he doesn’t Press further at the moment and follows you. When you reach the bottom floor  Ryan helps Daman into his booster seat in the back of Jacks Jeep and you help Maya. The drive there is easy with the kids looking at the sky as Ryan drives you through the city. You smile at the nice weather its wasn’t overly sunny so you wouldn’t have to fight the kids to put on sunblock but It wasn’t cloudy enough to make it cool it was nice and warm.

 

When you get there You pull the kids out of the car and  set them in the warm Sand, You smile when you see Daman helping Maya put on her floaties You set out a blanket and watch the kids run  Ryan brings you Mayas cover clothes and says, “They are perfect Maxx” you smile and take off your flannel responding with a simple “I know”. Ryan takes off his leather Jacket and Shoes and rolls up the ends of his Jeans. The beach is pretty empty and you can hear the sounds of your children splashing probably ten feet away. Ryan sighs and says”Maxx please don’t be so distant with me I want to know what happened theses last few years with you and the twins.”  You reach over the your backpack and pull out the stack of pictures. “ Here I took pictures of every holiday, First steps and even cute moments between. “ Ryan takes the pictures and studies each on carefully. He had missed so much over the years because of his pride. He goes back through then picture and seeing Geoff in some of them made his stomach twist. He wasn’t their father but he was more than Ryan had been . He look at the pictures from the day they were born and feels like crying. They were so small and cute that you almost couldn’t believe these were the same kids , that were currently playing with seashells in the sand. He  looks at the picture of you. You hair messy and grown out a majority the red fallen to the tips of your hair and were pink , The color from your face was drained and you looked exhausted yet the smile as you held the two babies for skin to skin contact was bright and lively as ever. He flips the picture over and sees that the Twins were born February 14th, Valentines day. 

 

Ryan feels his chest tighten/ That first Valentines day after your falling out  he spent it dismembering a man till his whole body was shredded then went home and cried in the shower before laying in bed next to a picture of you. While he was wallowing in his own sadness,The love of his life was alone pushing out Twin children, In her own pain but her own happiness as well. Ryan sighed,He missed a very important day all because he wouldn’t move past his pride and pick up his damned phone. Ryan remembers getting all your calls and deleting your voicemails and texts, If he had just answered one single call then maybe he could have been in the picture too. He looks at the next picture  it was you and the Fakes in all your Red glory. You were sitting on Gavin and Michaels shoulders holding a Red marksman rifle. Ray was holding his pink sniper next to Gavin and Ryan was next to Michael and Geoff and Jack were in the middle. That was the day the crew completed their first Heist together, When things were good and we didn’t worry about all this drama. You were so carefree and wild, now your domesticated and cautious. The next picture was Of you and Ryan he was holding you in his lap and your hands interlocked together you had a ring on your finger. That was the day Ryan proposed to you, of course you said yes but it was only a month later he made the mistake of telling you to go. The ring on your hand was ripped off and thrown against Ryan’s head. All because of some stupid argument. 


	4. 4

You watched Ryans face as he looked through the pictures, Seeing some that you had forgotten about made your heart hurt. Deciding to Leave Ryan alone with his thoughts you strip down to your red bikini and So splash around with your babies. You smile, sitting in shallow water  and splash your kids , playing with them . Every time they smiled your heart was healed, You thought things would be harder after rejoining with the Fakes but surprisingly not. You were thankful you had kids who would just go with whatever went on, They had accepted more family and even after the experience with their mother fighting for them and seeing strangers Die in front of them they were surprisingly okay with it all, as if it was normal. They kids set next to you in the low water and you wrap your arms around of them “Mommy?” You look down at Daman  and respond”Yes sweetheart?” You turn your attention to him watching as he plays with a shell, “Why Did we have to move?” You sigh and pull both your kids close, “Because It wasn’t safe there anymore. But that's Okay now because now you guys have more Family like Aunt Jack and The Lads.” Maya claps her hands and giggles”We like Aunt Jack she bought us toys and let us pick out our own clothes.” Daman nods in agreement”and she said were going to have a new room too.” You smile and squeeze them playfully making them laugh. “That's right it’s waiting for you when we get back. But you know we do have something to talk about.” They look at you with worried glances. “ Don’t be that way guys it's good news you guys are going to meet your Daddy.” The share looks at each other and it really surprises you when Damon says” But we have you why would we need a Daddy? Are you leaving us?" You stutter and pull your twins into your lap and say ”No babies but don’t you want to have a daddy”

 

The twins hug you and you tear up when Maya mumbles, “We have you Mama and that's enough.” Tears slide down your face as you hold them tightly you wipe your face and say,”I love you guys but you do have a Daddy who loves you too". They give each other a look and Maya opens her mouth first “why hasn't he been with us all along". You look at your daughter shocked, how can you respond to that. What are you supposed to say ‘He she was mad at mommy and didn't know that you existed’. You sigh and gently pet your daughters head saying “Daddy has been working for a long time and Daddy is able to be here now.” They seemed to buy it because they nodded and smiled. You stand up and hold their hands walking them over to where Ryan was still looking at pictures.  He seemed to be studying the ones you were in.The kids smile and wave you smile watching them run up to him “Hey Mr.Haywood mama said were going to meet our daddy!”Maya shouts. Ryan puts down the photos and smiles at them. You bite your lip and say,"actually honey. Mr.Haywood is your daddy.”

 

The kids look between the two of you before looking at each other and grabbing the opposite twins hand. Ryan looks confused and you run a hand through your hair and sigh watching them stare down their father. Their state is hard and heavy their eyes darken and bond is unbreakable. You sigh and place your hands on their shoulders “Easy does it wild guns". The kids calm down and hold out their free hands refusing to break their hold on each other. Ryan smiles and takes their hands, “I’m sorry about not being around,But if you’ll allow me I would like to be your dad.” They give each other a look as if having a telepathic conversation between the two before the look at their new parental figure and nod. They let go of his hands and look at you,you respond with a smile and the turn and resume playing in the salty water.You lay on the blanket next to Ryan, the sun and sea water making your skin glisten and you notice Ryan's stare and blush roll over to hide the scars on your legs from him huh. “They definitely got our dark demeanors”,you say breaking the silence.  He returns his attention to the photos, “hey Maxx is it okay we talk tonight? I have a few questions and I don't really want to talk with the kids around in case it starts an argument or something.” You sigh, it was only obvious that he would want to know more about the kids and if you didn't let your temper get the best of you then you could manage a hour alone with him. So you nod and watch Ryan put the pictures in his Jacket. You relax and say, "Rye why don't you go with the kids tomorrow. Geoff is supposed to take them to the amusement park go with them and spend time with them.” Ryan's face twists into a frown and his voice deepens "what because You don't want me alone with them?” You have to bite back your words and take a deep breath and struggle to calmly say,” Do not get loud with me James. I didn't say that. They are looking for towards Time with their Grandfather tomorrow and I promised them they could go.”

 

He stands up and starts pacing in the sand,  he did to calm down after a few minutes he throws the car keys on the blanket and grabs his shoes and takes off down the beach. You sigh and put on your shorts and tank top and slide your shoes back on. After sitting on the blanket for an hour alone you call your children from the water and dry them off. you pack up your stuff and take the children back to ryans car. The ride back is silent and less relaxing as the ride there, the kids don't ask where Ryan's gone and you don't bother bringing it up. When you get back to the Fakes Penthouse ,Jack meets you in the Garage and her warm smile helps the ache in your chest.  You take the twins inside and give them a bath with Jack kind enough to bring you the kids clothes. You put the kids in Jean shorts and white t-shirts. You let Mayas long hair down save for a bit that you pull back with a white bow. You let the kids run barefoot as you show them to their room. Jack opens the door for them and when you see the smiles and excitement on their faces as they run and check out their new room it warms your heart. “Let me watch the kids why don't you go shower?” ,the red haired women asks as she hands your son a coloring book while your little girl plays with blocks on the floor. “Thanks Jack" you speak before you turn and head to your room. The penthouse is quiet and it doesn't take you more than a few seconds to get to your room. Grabbing a clean set of clothes and jump into the shower you allow the borderline scalding hot water wash away all the salt from your skin and you worries from your mind. 

 

When you get out and dress in a simple pair of Jeans and a black v-neck t shirt, by now its it's been about 2 hours since you last saw Ryan and you were getting worried. You had just introduced your children to their father for the first time in 5 years and he had just up and disappeared moments later. That was an amazing thing for them to see. When you leave your  room you find Geoff  standing over a large pot of chili. “Hey girl” He  says as he stirs the large pot. You smile and sit on the counter next to the stove and say “What's the occasion Pops”  He take a spoon and dips it in to the chili and lets you have a taste you smile hum in satisfaction. “Well things have been kinda tough lately and I figured that we could use something that’s comforting and not dangerous around children.” The oven dings and  You watch Geoff pull out a Pan of fresh cornbread and the smell fills the penthouse and you know it’s only a matter of time before your twin ruffians come bursting down that hallway. You smile and give Geoff a honest look “Hey Geoff” you mumble spinning the arrow ring around your finger. “You know I’ve never been able to thank you for everything, You’ve helped us so much I really don’t know what I would have done. You helped through my postpartum depression, I wouldn’t have made it through that alone. Plus your still taking care of us. When I figure out who broke into my house and we get everything settled I will find a way to repay you for everything.” Geoff gently takes your hand and holds it in his,”Maxx you know your like a daughter to me and your kids are the sweetest things I have ever seen and for the rest of my days I will Protect them and you. “ You hug him and he hugs you back,”I love those kids Maxx and I love you always have always will.”  you tear up saying’,”I love you too Geoff”.

 

You hear the hallway door burst open and you and Geoff separate as Ryan stomps in the room. You not only feel the anger in the room but you see it in his eyes. Anger and fury radiates off him like gamma radiation. He yanks Geoff  away from you and slams him into the kitchen wall, his inner Vagabond coming out. You jump off the counter and grab the arm holding geoff to the wall “Ryan what the hell are you doing?”, you scream. He gives you a death glare and you feel fear run through you body. There wasn’t much that scared You or The Vagabond but Each other you could strike fear into the very core of the Vagabond and he could make you feel like a scared little girl. His deep voice echoes loudly as he speaks”So this is the real reason huh? You never wanted me you wanted Geoff!” You felt like lightning struck your chest and you start shaking” Ryan You don’t know all the details. Geoffs helped me so much He is like my Dad! I loved you back then Remember.!” Tears are streaming down your face  as you struggle to break Geoff Free from his iron grip. “I just heard you Maxx don’t play dumb with me Damnit!” You Dig deep down and bite you lip as you send a Hard kick into Ryans chest freeing the kingpin and launching Ryan over the counter. You help Geoff and tell him to take the Kids out of the building quickly as Ryan comes to his feet. Geoff isn’t scared of Ryan by far but he knew better than allow the twins to be anywhere near their disputing parents. “Ryan you didn’t hear the complete conversation. Please let me explain.” He squeezes his fists together, his feet planted firmly on the ground,”What’s there to explain Maxx it all makes sense now, You went to him for help and allowed him to be part of their lives. You’ve always gone towards Geoff instead of me!” You feel something dark down inside of you and your struggling to maintain composure. You feel your self build and grip the kitchen counter taking a deep breath. “Ryan, Geoff like a father to me I could never love him like that, Who was i supposed to go to Ryan!” Tears run down your face like a river as you feel your inner turmoil  shake every part of your being,’Not now please!’ you beg yourself as Ryan slams his fist on the counter.”Maxx I’m not stupid! How could you do that to me to Jack to Everyone! Sneaking around our backs like that! Why would you lie to us!” 

 

Suddenly it’s all over. The tears have stopped and the fear was dissipated into rage and a feeling that was gone for so long reigns over you . The room goes cold and Its like an ancient evil fills the room. Ryan feels a shiver down his spine and he looks at you fear rising in his chest. “Get out!” you scream your body twitching over the one thing you know how to use without hesitation. Ryan takes a step back as he sees your hand hovering over a rather large knife.You hear footsteps and force yourself to move away from the knife which just pushes you closer to Ryan who takes a step back,” Your voice quiet yet it's like you're roaring in Ryan's head,” I told you The truth  and that's just like they day you sent me packing. “You take a step closer.”I remember that day. Do you? Remember how we argued for hours that day til you’d had enough of me and made me go”Another step forward, The door opens but you don’t care Little Red has returned and nothing was going to take her down” . I reached out to you for everything.” Ryan steps back till he hits a wall”, I have only been honest with you but you seem hellbent on destroying the only good things I have.” Your in front of him barely five feet away”. You can say goodbye to the Twins because after today the chance of you ever seeing them again is nonexistent.” Ryan feels his anger flare up again as he regains his strength and says” You can’t keep them from me I am their father!” you  smirk he takes a step forward when suddenly Two small figures appear in front of him hands clasped Death glares in full force making Ryan feel inferior for the first time in his life. The twins speak simultaneously “ Stay away from our mother.” the Red mist in your eyes fades for a minute at the sound of your children. Ryan feels fear in run through his veins like wildfire. The room is still as the rage radiates off you and your children towards the father of your twins. Jack comes running into the room with Geoff and The lads on her tail. No one seems brave enough to move closer to you than Geoff who carefully walks over to you. 

 

“Maxx sweetie please calm down. You and I both know the twins won’t calm down until you do. Please you can do this.” He reaches out and places his hands on your arms, His touch is calming but not enough to relax you as tears being to stain your cheeks. The twin refuse to move eyes trained on the Vagabond despite the obvious size difference they are unafraid Geoff pulls you into a hug carefully and you break down into his arms. “Shhh it’s okay Maxx were here .” He whispers in your ear. The kids calm down as well looking away from Ryan and turning around to you.    The lads pick up the kids while Geoff picks up your trembling frame. Ryan frowns watching the Fakes carry his family off, He needed a new approach. Jack stays behind and says”Ryan what happened you were doing so good.” Ryan sits on the couch and holds his head in his hands.” I might have been Jealous and let my mouth override my ass Jack”. She sets down next to him gently rubbing his back. “Ryan I know how it must seem to you but you know Geoff has always seen you guys as his children and your kids are his grandkids.” Ryan turns and looks at her” Rye you getting angry is not the best way of handling this situation. Arguing is what caused you two to split up and  now you have these beautiful kids and if you argue you not only lose her but them too. You need to take things slow and calm. I’m sure you can figure this out.”

She gets up and leaves Ryan alone with his thoughts.


	5. oh my damn

Geoff brings you to your room and it takes you a bit to calm down. You had to be in control before you could face your kids again. Geoff said they were okay but you weren't they didn't deserve the negative energy around them. You ask Geoff to leave you alone for awhile to calm down, once he's gone you sit at your window. This was all crazy and you needed to get out, its it's time you went out and got all this bottled up tension out of your body. You strip down to your underwear and look at your body. You had scars on your legs and chest , during your pregnancy you took care of your body,  so much as so there wasn't an inch of you that didn't smell like Cocoa butter for nine months straight. Your Postpartum depression really fucked with you, your constant care for the children caused you to neglect yourself even went as far as self harm on your upper thighs. You regretted that stage of your life so as you pulled on white Jeans to hide them, your kids didn't need to see them. Your Red boots cover a majority of the Jeans. you put on a black bralette and your Red leather Jacket. You closed your jacket and put your pistol in your right boot. Walking out of the room you enter the twins new room and find them sitting at their table with the lads eating the chili Geoff had made earlier and watching Looney tunes. You kiss your babies heads and say” Mommy is going out , let your uncles put you to bed. I will see you in the morning.” They hug you before you go. Ray catches you in the hallway and hands you a familiar object, your old baseball bat, the aged slugger was stained Red because of all the used it had received throughout the years. the handle was wrapped in black lace with your old Truck keys attached.  You give Ray a hug and walk out. You sold Geoff your truck when he met the kids, it was much to high for you to cart the kids around in. 

 

You exit the building and take off in a full sprint towards Geoff's personal garage. You type in the password 0214 ,the twins birthday, and enter the Garage. You smile seeing your Sandking XL in wine red with black accents, you climb inside and head north. You drive to your old house, the place that started all this. You find your hold tools belt from the glove compartment. it held handcuffs,throwing knives, a taser, brass knuckles and a switchblade. Unzipping your Jacket you put it on around your waist. Barely two days and you were betraying yourself, entering you find blood stain carpets but no bodies. The cold air tickles your bare stomach.Gripping your bat you search the house,very carefully, You find the bodies stacked in the garage with a note on top. The note writes,’You've been a terrible service allow me to end your riegn of terror’ you turn around as a man stands over you with a crowbar. Instinctively you swing your bat and beat the man to the ground. Holding him down with your bat on his chest you pull his own knife off his belt and holding it against his neck. “who do you work for?”, you growl. the man spits in your face and says"fuck off you crazy bitch!” you struggle to hold him down losing grip on his knife as you hold him down. after a few minutes he manages to throw you into the garage door . He begins running at you with his knife and you get to your feet and swing your bat. He takes the hit and stumbled backwards, you reach behind you and grab your taser.  The man charges again and you swing your arm back and taze him in the neck. The man convulsed as you grab your handcuffs and throw the man into his stomach cuffing him.”You'll never be safe you hear me the boss know all about you and those precious kids ,will make him good money on the black market.” he chuckles. You frown and start beating him with your Brass knuckles on, his blood stains your hands, stomach ,and your Jeans have red splashes on them by the time the suns up. Your sitting on your kitchen counter as you watch your captive lay unconscious but alive on your couch. 

 

You hear you front door jiggle and grab your bat and hide behind the hallway corner. Listening as the steps get closer you pull the bat back and launch it forward  into the unknown person, you hear your bat crack and watch the man fall the floor you rip your knife out of your pocket and climb on top of him holding the switchblade to his throat.”Maxx wait!” he tells. Your breathing hard as you take a good look at the intruder. Its Ryan he's dress in Black Jeans and boots and is shirtless and wears a black leather jacket. “Ryan?” you mutter. He nods. You remove the knife and get off him,”How'd you find me?”. Ryan stands up dusting off his jeans and responds,” Geoff told me, Me and him talked after you left and I took a cab here. I'm sorry about my behavior earlier. I shouldn't have said what I did.” You sigh and look away, “It's fine we'll figure it out “ looking at your blood coated hands Ryan looks down and sees the blood that smeared on  his chest from your tussle. You watch Ryan walk over to you and gently take your bloody hands in his and hold them gently. Part of you wants to yank your hands away but part of you missed the comfort his touch brought you so you allow it. Ryan's voice is soft and comforting,”do you want to talk about it? Because it's okay if you want to and if not that's okay too.” you shake your head and pull your hands back. Walking over to the couch you grab the man by the handcuffs and yank him to the floor, “He's all that's left from who ever is after us. I need to find out who he is working for, so our kids can be safe again” Ryan takes man from your grasp and throws him over his shoulder. He follows you out of the house to your truck, opening the back door he throws your captive on the floor board. You get in the driver's seat as Ryan hops in the passenger seat.

 

You take the long way home so you have time to think, Ryan suggests you run by the crew and drop off the backyardigan in the back seat. You turn around and head up towards Blaine county, “Sorry about hitting you with a baseball bat Rye”,you say making your way down the highway. Ryan looks at you,for the first time in ages you've been in the same area with him for over twenty minutes and neither has been aggressive other than the bat incident. “Don't worry about it I'll be okay you've done worse and I still survived” his comment makes you smile as your blood stained hands drive your truck into the facility. You hop out of the truck as three people walk towards your truck your holding you brass knuckles tightly in your hand, you weren't as trustworthy as you used to be.  You hear Ryan get out of the truck and open your door,you get out as One of the people yell,”Hey whatcha doing here Ryan?.”you take in the mans apprentice he's short but just a tad taller than you he wears an orange and purple suit with white boots and a cowboy hat. next to him a dude in all black with thin glasses and and a jesus style hair do ,adjacent was a women her bright red hair was held back I'm a tight bun with her bangs free and cut straight across her brow line, she works a red v neck and a black and white striped skirt, as a pair of heels boots adorned her feet. They look at you and your blood covered form to the blood on Ryan's chest and hands and looks of shock spread across their faces. Ryan pulls a man from the backseat and drops him on the floor, making the man groan waking up. He rolls over opening his eyes as everyone stands around him, he looks right at you and tries to scoot away “Help me get that crazy bitch away from me!”,he screams.  You pop your knuckles and growl “not so strong now huh motherfucker!” you move closer and stand over him. “What your a big man huh? You hit women and hunt children, I am going to have so much fun with you later but for now sleep “ The man whimpers and begs for mercy as you adjust your brass knuckles, watching him be so pathetic brought a sick smile to your face before you pull your arm back and knock him in the head rendering unconscious. His face is nowhere near recognizable anymore but if he could scream he could talk. 

 

Part of you wants to laugh but you knew better, you may have been psycho but you weren't crazy. Ryan looks at you like a proud partner, which means he looked like he was proud of you but he also like wanted to defile you on a kitchen counter. You take off your knuckles and throw them at Ryan's chest making him jump out his stupor and return to the real world.  “Put him in an interrogation room we'll be back within the week no one talks to him just throw him water and slide food under the door. If he speaks about anything record it until we come back. “ Ryan says as you return to your truck. You watch the two men drag the unconscious Male away the Female waving at you as Ryan gets in beside you. Once your driving back to the penthouse Ryan chuckles, “You scared the fuck out of Matt and Jeremy.” you give him a confused look as you drive,” The orange thing is Jeremy. backwards Jesus is Matt and the girl was Lindsey.” you nod. The ride back is a lot more relaxed now that you have released a lot of pent up energy but still you're conflicted on explaining your appearance to your children.  You pull into the Garage and head inside the penthouse is surprisingly quiet as you and Ryan sneak in. You made it to the kitchen when you find a letter on the counter with your name. It's from Geoff, it tells you that he took everyone out for a day at the amusement park and to get some rest and take care of yourself or else. You crumple the paper and head to your room, You start untying your boots when Ryan walks in. “Maxx can we please talk?.” you kick off one boot and nod. He crouches in front of you and begins undoing your second boot for you,”Maxx why do you look sick in the pictures?” Ryan's asks going straight to the. point. You sigh and take off your Jacket, your surprised no one else noticed or rather didn't want to talk about it.

 

Ryan pulls off your boot and throws it next to the other, “The pregnancy was hard Ryan. I was broke and I lived in this shitty apartment, postpartum depression really beat my ass and I got sick.”Ryan gently rubs your feet looking at you inventively as you speak “I got an eating disorder and did things to myself I am not proud of. Did you know we actually had Triplets?” Ryan stops his movement watching a tear slide down your cheek. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out, you feel your throat close and force out your next words,” He was a stillborn Rye, but he was just as beautiful and perfect as the twins. I named him James and buried him in mount chiliad “ Ryan moves to your side and gently holds your hand,”Ryan we were alone and we hurt and I needed help to save the kids “you look away and mumble,"to save me.” you stand up and grab your bag of clothes. “I never lied to you Ryan. I did what I needed to do for our kids. I was in a bad place Ryan.. a really...bad place.”you disappear into the bathroom to leave Ryan behind alone with his thoughts. you take off your clothes and turn the shower on the hottest setting and sit on the shower floor, letting the water hit you and wash blood and sins away leaving a scarred and bruised body behind.


End file.
